Famille
by MouetteRoquefor
Summary: Morgan doit faire une redaction pour sa classe


Morgan regarde l'horloge au mur, c'est bientôt la fin de la journée

La maîtresse donne les devoirs à faire

Morgan n'a pas peur des devoirs, maman dit qu'elle est très intelligente comme papa et papy

« Les enfants, pour demain vous devez faire une rédaction ! »

Les enfants protestent

« Madame on a plein de devoirs déjà ! »

L'enseignante les rassure

« Pas d'inquiétude, c'est un sujet très simple : vous devez faire la présentation de votre famille »

Puis la maîtresse se tourne vers Morgan

« Ho je suis désolé ! Je n'avait pas fait attention… bon ce n'est pas obligatoire pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Morgan dit

« C'est pas grave madame ! »

La professeur la conseille

« Fais le sur un autre sujet si tu a envie ! »

Elle n'a pas envie de se sentir exclue !

« Non non ça va madame! »

La cloche sonne, elle attrape son sac et sort de la classe

Aujourd'hui c'est tonton Rhodey qui l'attend à la sortie

« Salut tonton ! »

Il lui sourit

« Maman a du travail … Elle rentre ce soir »

Sa maman avait beaucoup de travail elle dirige l'entreprise de papa depuis qu'il est partit

« Pourquoi tu viens pas en armure a l'école ? C'est trop classe ! »

War machine soupire

« C'est pour le travail »

Il dit en voyant son regard de chien battu

« Bon ok la prochaine fois… »

Elle saute de joie

Il la ramène a la maison et reste avec elle en attendant Pepper

Morgan s'installe sur le canapé devant les dessins animés

« Tonton ? »

Rhodey était entrain de faire son goûter

« Quoi ? »

Elle demande

« Est-ce que t'étais amoureux de papa ? »

Il fait tomber les assiettes qu'il a dans les mains

« Hein quoi pas du tout qu'est que tu raconte? »

Pepper arrive à ce moment

« Ho mon dieu, ça va ? »

Il s'excuse

« Hey salut, désolé pour l'assiette… »

Ce n'est pas très grave

« Salut vous deux, elle a fait ces devoirs au moins ? Pas grave t'inquiète pas pour les assiettes »

Morgan dit en dévorant son gâteau

« On a une rédaction à faire pour l'école demain… »

Pepper demande tout en aidant rhodey avec les débris d'assiette

« C'est quoi le sujet, on peut aider ? »

Elle répond en baissant la tête

« Sur nos parents… »

Le cœur de Pepper se serre

Comme toute les fois où ça classe devaient faire un cadeau pour la fête des pères et pas elle

Tony ne serait plus la pour l'attendre a la sortie

« J'appelle la professeur, que tu ne soit pas obliger de le faire ! »

Elle termine son gâteau

« T'inquiète pas maman !»

Elle file dans sa chambre, attrape un crayon et commence à écrire

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Morgan Stark, j'ai 6 ans, je vais vous parler de ma famille !

J'habite avec ma maman, dans une maison avec un lac

Elle est gentille maman (elle me gronde des fois quand je fais des bêtises mais pas souvent hein)

J'ai plus de papa, il est partit dans le ciel en sauvant l'univers il a battu un gros méchant pas beau de l'espace

Il était trop fort mon papa, il me manque des fois

Je l'aime plus que 3000

J'ai aussi une autre famille

Tonton Rhodey c'était le meilleur ami a papa

Il a une armure comme lui

Des fois il m'emmène à l'école ou au parc d'attraction

Je crois qu'il était un peu amoureux de papa

Mais faut pas le dire c'est un secret

Il y a Happy il cuisine bien les cheeseburgers

Et il me parle beaucoup de papa

Il le connaît depuis beaucoup longtemps

On écoute le groupe favori de papa « assez décès »

Peter c'est comme mon grand frère

On fait plein de bêtises ensemble

Une fois on a fait une expérience et mon mur a explosé

C'était trop marrant

Maman a pas trouvé ça drôle

C'est trop bien il marche sur les murs c'est rigolo

Il m'aide a faire mes devoirs de mathématique

Et a construire des legos

Tonton Steve il habite dans une maison pour vieux

Il aime pas quand je dis des gros mots

Il a son ami tonton Bucky qui a un bras de robot comme dans les films

Papa était un peu fâché avec lui

Parce que je crois que papy et mamy sont au ciel à cause de lui

Des fois il a l'air un peu triste

Je lui fais des dessins pour qu'il soit content

Mais il est surtout content quand tonton Sam est la, je crois que c'est son amoureux

Ils se disent beaucoup de gros mots (tonton Steve est pas content après)

Tonton Sam il a des super ailes et il va très haut dans le ciel

Il a un super bouclier, il veut pas me le donner pour faire de la luge (c'est nul)

Il dit qu'il est pas amoureux de tonton bucky mais c'est pas vrai, je le sais

Et aussi tonton bruce il est tout vert et très grand

Il ressemble à Shrek

Il a un tonton Strange, il était ami avec papa

Il fait de la magie c'est trop cool

Je me demande s'il a pas de sort pur faire disparaître les légumes de mon assiette ou finir mes devoirs

Voila c'est a peu prés tout! »

Elle termine juste a tant quand sa mère l'appelle

Rhodey est resté dîné avec elles

« Regarde maman, j'ai fini ! »

Elle pose la feuille sur la table

« Super je vais lire ça après le repas, ok ? »

Quand elle va dormir, Pepper s'exécute

« C'était bien écrit… »

Rhodey l'écoute tout le long

« Elle a du talent… »

Pepper lui demande alors

« Donc tu étais amoureux de Tony ? »

Il rougit

« Ho tu sais les enfants on beaucoup t'imagination ! »

Elle répond en souriant

« C'est bon, j'étais au courant depuis des années… »

Le colonel est un pu mal à l'aise

« Ha »

Elle le rassure, de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant

« T'inquiète pas… je me demande comment elle le savait d'ailleurs»

Bonne question

« Aucune idée… »

Quelques jours plus tard, la professeur a rendu les copies

« Maman ! J'ai eu 20 ! »

Morgan rentre joyeusement de l'école

« Je suis fière de toi ma puce ! »

Sa mère la serre dans ces bras

« Tu crois que papa aime bien ?»

Pepper la prend par la main

« Bien sur ! Tient, on va la lui lire, on va choisir des jolies fleurs dans le jardin et lui donner, d'accord ? »

Elles se dirigent vers le cimetière

« D'accord maman ! »


End file.
